Vampire's Love
by KXKLoveForever
Summary: Kazune kun get's bit by a vampire! But later turns into one! His taste of blood is the exact feelings Karins been having! She seems so miserable! Why?
1. Whats Wrong with Me?

**Okay. You Guy's by now know me. I like getting to the point and so I wrote this story.**

**Go ahead read! And Review.**

_As we start Kazune-kun was walking down a path thinking of all the things going on when he spotted this certain girl she look deep, and left in space. The girl was walking up to him with claws like a tiger she started growing very large and sharp teeth. She looked as if she was going to attack him so he started running. He tripped and landed upon a very dark lonely garden. The girl landed right in front of him and picked him up. He struggled and gave in, the girl came close to his neck, Kazune-kun closed his eyes trying not to look what was about to happen to him. The girl smiled and bit him. Kazune-kun moaned in pain, the let go of him, Kazune-kun fell to the floor. She then made a vortex around him and made him forget what just happened. Kazune-kun could barely move, but soon got to his home. Everyone was concerned of what happened to him, Kazune-kun said he was fine. The he headed to his room._

_But Kazune-kun didn't feel fine at all, he felt like if his body was burning. And shading into a new color, he started feeling the urge to bite, drink blood, and indure it. He stood up looking for the certain he likes. The certain blood... Karin walked by looking down at the floor, she looked very miserable. That's the type of blood he wanted. She looked at him and gave a sigh and walked away. Karin has never been that unhappy. So Kazune-kun came up to her concerned he tapped her should and she looked at him with such sad, misfortune, innocent eyes. He looked sadly at her._

**Kazune-kun: **"Karin, what's wrong?"

**Karin: **"Nothing. I'm going to bed."

**Kazune-kun: **"..."

_Karin closed her door and locked it. He then felt the urge to bite Karin, but really couldn't. Since she locked the door and all. But he planned on getting her tommorow. Night passed, And morning _

_came. Everyone one was at school and it had been over so let's see what everyone is doing._

**Karin: **"Hey guys."

**Himeka: **"Karin-chan, you don't look so good..."

**Karin: **"It's okay. I'll head home later okay? I'll be home in a minute."

_Karin sat at her desk and grabbed a notebook out and started staring into space drawing a flower._

_Kazune-kun looked at her saddenly, he soon felt the urge to bite her again. He noticed Karin heading to the bathroom so he thought of it as a perfect chance._

**Kazune-kun: **"You guys, I'm gonna go to the washroom before we go."

**Himeka&Micchi:** "Okay."

_He started to head over where Karin was. Karin did not notice this 'cause she was staring to the floor standing next the girl's restroom. He came close to her, sneaking for his plot. What was going to happen next?_

**Sorry! I just wanted to end it here! It's late and I'm tired! Sorry! Hope you enjoyed! Review please! **


	2. Bites Change!

**Hi, Go ahead read! And review.**

**Remember I'm working on 4 stories at the same time so, It depends if I want to type the story yet.**

_As we start as of now, Karin was staring at the floor into deep space. And Kazune-kun really wanted to drink her blood 'cause her sadness increased. She then started walking, she sometimes tripped and stopped. Her destination came to her and she soon stopped for sure. Kazune-kun started coming close to her she did not notice or hear this 'cause she was deeply in a daydream. Kazune-kun licked his lip and grabbed her shoulders. Karin wasn't shocked, her eyes were dark and she didn't seem to move. Kazune-kun opened his mouth and came close to her neck, Karin awoke from her daydream and noticed what Kazune was doing._

**Karin: **"Eh?! Kazune-kun what are you doing?!"

_Karin struggled and looked frightened at his face. His eyes turned to shards, and his teeth turned into sharp fangs._

**Karin: **"Please! Don't!"

_Karin struggled and struggled, but then gave up. Kazune-kun came closer to her neck, and finally bit her. Karin moaned in pain, and fainted. She fell to the floor and Kazune-kun endured the taste of her blood. He then came to his scenes and noticed what he had just done._

**Kazune-kun: **"Karin! Karin! Jeez, Why did I have to do this."

_He carried her back feeling bad. Himeka and Micchi looked concerned. He didn't say anything, they soon carried Karin home. Karin awoke from her slumber and she stayed away from Kazune-kun for sure._

**Kazune-kun: **"Karin?"

**Karin: **"Please, Don't come near me."

**Kazune-kun: **"..."

_Karin walked away and went to her room. Kazune-kun wanted to apologize and tell her what's going on. But she wouldn't let him say anything or let him near her. Karin was very quiet in her room, she didn't really have anything to say infact._

**Kazune-kun: **"Karin..."

**End... I don't feel like typing right now. I need my typing mode. Okay? Review!**


End file.
